


"EZ having a plus size girlfriend would include?"

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Mayans x plus size reader [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	"EZ having a plus size girlfriend would include?"

  * Him always being supportive of you as a whole 

 

  * Him always giving you compliments and pointing out how many things he loves about you 

 

  * Comparing yourself to other women is NOT allowed 

 

  * He understands that you may feel insecure sometimes and will let you express those feelings but he will also reassure you 

 

  * Him  always taking care to think about what he says so he never accidentally hurts your feelings  

 

  * Routinely worshiping your body just to drive home the fact that he loves you no matter how you view yourself or others view you 

 

  * One of his favorite things to do ever is cuddling with you 

 

  * He loves the warmth and plushness of your body that comforts him after a rough day 

 

  * As much as he loves to hold you, he also loves waking up in the morning with his head on your chest 

 

  * Or laying his head on your tummy while the two of you watch movies 

 

  * Him being ready to fight at any moment if a stranger says anything rude

 

  * He treats you like he would treat any other girl that he cares for, your weight or size not playing much of a role in the basis of the relationship other than for him to reassure you and  help you love yourself as much as he loves you





End file.
